


[Podfic] Personal Heaven

by theweightofanother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofanother/pseuds/theweightofanother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Personal Heaven by kkingofthebeach (dirtytrenchcoat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Personal Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663993) by [kkingofthebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingofthebeach/pseuds/kkingofthebeach). 



Files (mediafire):

Mp3: [Link](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2cqbhdoiphbdr3p)


End file.
